The Best Christmas Ever
by FrenchFryLovesYou
Summary: another Christmas PruCan One shot. Mattie wants Gilbert to come back home... this is shaping up to be his worst Christmas ever. only one person can turn the day around. FLUFF!


**AN: It's another Christmas one-shot! I really love writing these. This is, once again, PruCan. I love PruCan so very much. This was requested by TeaParty-Crasher. I hope you love it because I love writing these so much!**

**Please review because I love reviews and they make me happy. Mattie gives you hugs!

* * *

**

The Best Christmas Ever

Matthew sat down on his bed and stared out the window. It was Christmas but, he wasn't feeling too happy about it. That was a first for the Canadian.

The problem was his lover wasn't here for Christmas. Gilbert got a call from his brother and had to leave the night before Christmas Eve. He promised to be home for Christmas but, so far, Gilbert wasn't there. The only solace that Matthew had was the knowledge that Gilbert never made a promise that he couldn't keep.

Matthew lay back in his bed and sighed. It was shaping up to be a lonely Christmas.

About two hours later, Matthew was sitting outside, on his porch. It was strange to be alone on Christmas. That was the one time of the year that both him and Gilbert made sure that work wouldn't interfere. Apparently, his brother had some sort of emergency and needed him. That left Matthew alone.

He watched the families walking around outside. He watched happy couples walking by. The tears that came were involuntary. He didn't want to cry. It was Christmas after all.

Matthew walked back inside and glanced at the tree. There were gifts from family and friends that remained unopened. He always did that with Gilbert and refused to open them alone. He still had some hope that his lover would make it home by the time he had dinner ready.

The hours came and went and Mattie was still at home alone. It was time for dinner and Gilbert still hadn't shown up. To make things worse, he wouldn't answer any of his calls or texts. This was the worst Christmas ever.

Mattie ate dinner alone and lay down on the couch alone. He wouldn't go upstairs without Gilbert tonight. He needed his lover to come home and be with him. He didn't want to spend the entirety of Christmas completely alone. There was still time before the night was over.

It was 11:30 and Matthew had fallen asleep a few hours before hand. He missed Gilbert and had stayed on the couch the entire night.

He was woken up by a knocking at the door. He was confused. "Who the hell is knocking at the door at 11:30 on Christmas?"

Matthew opened the door and was shocked to see that it was Gilbert.

"Hey Birdie, I tried to get here sooner but, there was no way that was happening."

Matthew tackled his lover in a hug. "You kept your promise."

"Have I ever made one that I could keep?"

Matthew shook his head.

"Why don't we go open presents now Birdie, it's still Christmas."

The two opened all of the presents under the tree and then had to exchange gifts. Mattie was nervous. He didn't know if Gilbert would like what he got him. He had searched for a long time to find the perfect present for his annoying but, awesome lover.

Gilbert stared at the box for a bit before opening it. In it was a picture frame. It was his favorite picture of the two of them. The frame said "awesome pictures only" and had the Prussian flag on it. He kissed Matthew. "It's awesome Birdie."

Matthew beamed. He was glad that Gilbert liked it.

"I have an awesome gift for you birdie."

Gilbert pulled a small box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee and smiled.

Matthew was confused. What the hell was going on?

"I love you birdie. You make everything so much more awesome. You are the only person capable of being as awesome as me." Gilbert opened the box. "Matthew Williams, will you marry me?"

Mattie was speechless for moment. He felt the tears coming to his eyes again. These weren't sad tears though, these were tears of joy. "Of course I'll marry you Gilbert." Matthew sighed. "This is the best Christmas ever."

* * *

**AN: It's so cute that it hurts! And so clichéd! I am a hopeless romantic so I guess that it fits. I loved it though. Kinda short but, sweet! **

**I have only one more Christmas one and that is part of Snapshots**

**Please review**

**On a side note, I have a challenge for all of my readers. You see, my birthday is in four days. My challenge is… I want my readers to write a fic for me. Any fic of your choice. I have my favorite pairings listed on my page if you need an idea for a pairing. The catch is, I will accept them until January 4****th****. Just write me a fic and send me the link. How many presents will I get from my readers for my Birthday? We will see! **


End file.
